


Mnemosyne

by Phoenixtcm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Magic, Childhood Friends, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry's parents are both very much alive, I guess? More modern?, M/M, More tags and character tags to be added as I add more chapters, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixtcm/pseuds/Phoenixtcm
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been nursing a stupid, sappy crush on his best friend and childhood friend, Harry Potter





	1. Pallas

**Author's Note:**

> *looks guiltily at my other wips* I can explain

“Shut up.”

Harry grinned, “I wasn’t saying anything, though.”

“Shut your stupid, smug face you twat.”

Harry nudged his quiz closer to Draco. His grin grew wider.

“Fuck off. I hate you.”

Harry nudged his quiz until it overlapped with Draco’s, his “95%” and “excellent” written in red covering up Draco’s own 86%.

“I’m disowning you, divorcing you, and writing you out of my will,” Draco said. “My mother’s calling your mother to uninvite you from my sweet sixteen beach party which only the _cool_ kids get to go to.” He picked up his quiz and stood up to move to a new table. “I’m going to leave everything to Kreacher, my _real_ best friend.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco and sprawled back in his chair. “It’s ok. Your mum will make you change it back, anyway. She loves me best.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Heaven knows why, especially when I’m _clearly_ the superior one out of the two of us. I don’t know what she sees in you.”

“It’s the hair,” Harry nodded empathetically. “When you’re surrounded by a household of blonds…” He trailed off and raised an eyebrow at Draco.

Draco leant over and very deliberately tousled Harry’s hair for good measure before turning to walk away.

“Aw no, don’t go!” Harry laughed. He wrapped both arms around Draco’s waist and clung on.

Draco sighed. “How did you even get a higher mark than I did?” He pried Harry’s arms off of his waist and sat back down next to him. “We studied together.”

Harry pouted and leant his head on Draco’s shoulder. “You sound like someone just told you Santa isn’t real. I just had a different quiz version to you.”

“I still don’t forgive you.”

“Aww. It’s just one quiz, though. It’s barely worth anything in the whole scheme of things.”

“I’m the one who’s supposed to go to law school, though. I’m supposed to get better marks than you.” Draco said petulantly.

“How ‘bout I buy you a coffee later today? Would that make it up to you?”

Draco pretended to think the offer over. “Coffee and then we head to your place. It’s been a while since I saw Kreacher, right? Maybe we could stop at the store and get him some cat treats?”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “He’s spoilt enough already. First, you get him that fancy collar, then treats? He’ll think it’s Christmas. He’s going to try follow you home and get cat hair all over your expensive cashmere sweaters and you’re going to yell at me.”

“Good,” Draco said, a smile making its way onto his face. “Finally, someone who sees me for my true value.”

Harry’s phone beeped. He lifted his head from Draco’s shoulder to get it out from his pocket. Draco’s shoulder felt cold without Harry’s head leant there.

“Ginny?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah,” Harry replied. He looked down at his screen and blanched.

“You ok?”

“Maybe?” Harry made a face. “She wants to know if I’m almost at her dorm. Y’know, to pick her up for our date? Which was totally supposed to be today?”

Draco grimaced. “You forgot? Ouch, buddy. That’s cold.”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly. “I was really excited about getting a 95%?”

Draco sighed. “Just say you ran into a prof and you needed to ask them a question on the way to her dorms and you got sidetracked. Look suitably chastised.”

Harry looked down at his phone screen and frowned. “You think she’ll buy it?”

Draco lightly tapped him on the head. “And you’ll be even later if you keep thinking this over. Geesh. Just head over right now as fast as you can and pray.”

Harry shoved his phone back in his pocket and started gathering up his things. “I guess… rain check on that coffee?” His voice was apologetic.

 “Of course, Potter. You won’t get out of it that easily. Now go on,” Draco grumbled. He made shooing motions with his hands.

“You’re upset with me.”

“I’m not.” Draco huffed, turning away to pack up his notes as well. There was no point staying at the library without Harry there, not when he had a perfectly good desk at home.

“Hey now,” Harry’s hand on his shoulder made Draco look over. Harry cupped Draco’s face in his two warm hands and looked intently into Draco’s eyes. Draco flushed and tried to bat Harry’s hands away but Harry was determined. “If it really makes you upset, I can tell Ginny I can’t make it.”

“She’s your girlfriend, you dick,” Draco could feel that his face was still red and his mind was repeating a mantra of _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ as Harry continued to stare him down. His eyes were intimidatingly green. “You can’t do that.”

“Yeah, but you’re my best friend. I’ve known you for like… 4 times as long as I’ve known her. And we haven’t spent time together in a while.”

“I’m flattered that you think so highly of me,” Draco said, “but I’m not a weak little child who will fall and cry without adult supervision. Go tend to your girlfriend. And get your grubby fingers off my face before you block up all my pores and I sue you for permanent disfigurement.”

Harry chuckled and his smile showed off a flash of straight white teeth. Draco found himself noting that the braces in grade 10 had done their job _very_ well. Harry finally removed his hands from Draco’s face. “And, with your daddy being Mr-I’m-CEO -Of-A-Major-Law-Firm, you’d probably win, huh?”

Draco’s made a face like he had just swallowed a bitter shot of pure espresso. “Never refer to my father as ‘daddy’ ever again oh my god.”

“So, we’re cool?” Harry laughed, lugging his backpack onto one shoulder.

“Yes, Potter,” Draco sighed. “Now go get your girlfriend and grovel for forgiveness.”


	2. Hestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add emojis into this. It did not work. I'm sad

Draco let out a frustrated sigh and leant back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. A strand fell into his face and he angrily smoothed it away. The clock above his desk read 12:38. Draco glared at his desk, at the pages upon pages of notes neatly written in pen, their headings done in careful, coloured calligraphy. He hated history of law but he would be damned if he didn’t at least get an A- in this course.

Draco’s phone pinged.

 

 **Harry P:** you still up?

 **Draco:** Yeah. Studying law history

 **Harry P:** ah. midterm?

 **Draco:** Next week. Why are YOU up?

 **Harry P:** ginny went to sleep ;) I went home ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Draco:** Did you have to go there

 **Harry P:** ;) ;) ;)

 **Draco:** Get that winky face away from me

 **Harry P:** ( ;A;)

 **Draco:** why are we friends

 **Harry P:** but mate I love u

 

Draco’s heart faltered. He cursed himself.

 

 **Draco:** Buddy, what do you want. I’m trying to study

Harry P is typing…

 

Draco glanced back at the clock. He removed his glasses and rubbed at his temples. It had been a long day and, as usual, he hadn’t gotten enough sleep the night before. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. His phone pinged again.

 

 **Harry P:** just wanted to check up on you? I feel p bad for blowing you off like that after I promised

 

Draco melted a little.

 

 **Draco:** Yeah, I’m ok. Was just upset I didn’t get my coffee :P and Kreacher

 **Harry P:** awwwwwwww we miss you very much as well  <3

 

Draco chuckled, leaning back into his chair. He deserved a break from studying, anyway.

 

 **Draco:** Not you :P just Kreacher. I can live without you :P

 **Harry P:** but it wouldn’t be a happy and satisfying life now would it :P

 **Draco:** Yes it would

 **Draco:** <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Harry P:** How Dare U

 **Draco:** <3

 **Harry P:** Just for that, I’m not bring you my mum’s freshly baked cookies tomorrow :P

 

Draco pouted.

 

 **Draco:** nooooooo

 **Draco:** I take it all back I love you you are the light of my life my love the sun in my sky

 **Harry P:** that’s more like it (◕‿◕✿)

Harry P sent an image

Draco is typing…

 **Draco:** OTL hnnng they look so good

 **Harry P:** perfectly crisp on the outside and soft and chewy on the inside

Harry P sent an image

 

It was a picture of a cookie with a large bite taken out of it, held up by what was presumably Harry’s hand. The background was of a warmly-lit kitchen with cookies spread onto every available surface. James Potter was shoving himself into the frame, grinning widely and making a peace sign. Draco could make out Lily Potter’s red hair in the corner, half-covered by the cookie in the foreground. Draco’s mouth watered. The cookies looked _really_ good.

 **Draco:** Are they chocolate chips or raisin

 **Draco:** Because if they are the latter I will have to unfriend you for being a gross heathen

 **Harry P:** don’t shoot the messenger mate I didn’t make ‘em

 **Harry P:** but they are chocolate chip cookies who do you think we are

 **Draco:** Good

 **Draco:** Tell your mum I love her  <3

 

Draco looked at the clock again and concluded that it was far too late to attempt any more work. He started stacking up his notes, sorting them into piles by course.

 

 **Harry P:** she says thank you and that, as always, she’ll be 100% down for adopting you if you just say the word

 **Harry P:** “we need at least 1 responsible person in this household aside from me and heaven knows we’re not going to get that from James or you”

 **Harry P:** I can’t believe you’re her favourite son

 **Harry P:** you’re not even her son

 **Draco:** <3

 **Draco:** So nice to feel appreciated

 **Draco:** In all honesty tho your mum is one of the best people I’ve ever met

 **Harry P:** of course :P where did you think I get these jeans from

 **Harry P:** genes*

 **Harry P:** I could probably fit into her jeans too tho

 **Draco:** Aren’t you… like… the bio major

 **Draco:** How could you make that sort of mistake

 **Harry P:** it’s 1am

 **Draco:** :P

 **Draco:** Speaking of 1 am, I gotta go to sleep  <3

 **Draco:** Early class tomorrow

 **Harry P:** I can’t believe you’re taking 6 classes tbh how are you alive

 **Draco:** Don’t let the neat notes fool you

 **Draco:** I’m dead inside

 **Draco:** Night night  <3

 **Harry P:** g’night  <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like this texting style of writing or not. Also, lemme know if I need to provide some sort of texting translation thing at the end of this because some texting things are cryptic and I don't want this to be a fanfic you need to read with urban dictionary open on the next tab (ex: OTL symbolises a person kinda on their knees (L) with their arms propping themselves up (T), their head being the O)

**Author's Note:**

> Uni life for me irl is really busy, so updates will likely not be too frequent. I will let you all know if I ever end up abandoning this, though.  
> Also, feel free to chat with me on tumblr! I'm [phoenixtcm](www.phoenixtcm.tumblr.com) over there


End file.
